customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Breez
Natalie Breez is an experienced agent of Hero Factory and a member of Alpha Team. Biography Creation Similar to all other Heroes, Mark Surge came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, around the time of Mark Surge's creation but markedly before William Furno's. Following her activation, she was integrated into Alpha Team, where she would receive training from the elite members of the group. While Surge and Breez would come to prove themselves as worthwhile additions to the team, Preston Stormer took a particular interest in Furno, deeming him the most reckless and impulsive of the three rookies under his watch. Rookie Watching Alpha Team escort a shipment of C-4000 on Merak 9 several months later, Breez and Surge approached their Mission Manager, Nathaniel Zib, asking him why the Alpha Leader disciplined Furno so extensively. Accompanying the Alpha Leader on a training exercise alongside Furno and Surge, Breez's unit was dispatched to the neighboring system of Lemus 2 several hours later, responding to a raid on an explosive munitions factory by Rotor and XPlode. Drawing the fire away from the rookies, Stormer took a direct hit and was incapacitated, leaving Furno to lead a successful recovery operation and ultimately recapture Rotor, earning him the praise of Stormer. The following day, Alpha Team was assaulted by Corroder whilst overseeing the construction of Penitentiary 1331. With the criminal pinning Bulk down beneath a pile of girders and with Surge tending to his teammate, Stringer was forced to draw Corroder's fire for some time until Mission Control could dispatch reinforcements. With Alpha Team's resources drawn thin, Breez unable to land her drop ship in the area, and with Stormer grounded in the Command Center, Furno was refitted with acid-resistant armor and dispatched in a Hero Pod to combat Corroder. After a brief battle, the rookie was reinforced by Breez, who managed to bring her Hero Craft within visual range of the construction site. Notably bluffing that his teammate had arrived with a full Hero Team aboard, Furno managed to successfully repel Corroder and give Breez the opportunity to land her drop ship, rescuing Bulk from beneath the girders. Some time later, Stormer accompanied Surge, Breez, and Furno on a training exercise under his instruction. Allowing Furno to pilot his drop ship, Stormer expressed his displeasure over a recent advertising campaign that had used Breez’s likeness to endorse an energy drink. Receiving a distress beacon originating from the Mekronite Planetary Belt, Stormer resumed control and landed the drop ship outside the Mekron City police station, noting that the planetoid had gone into lockdown mode following a red alert. Flanking Stormer as he scouted ahead, Breez and her teammates were eventually summoned to the Alpha Leader's position, encountering Chief Drax of the Mekron City police department. With the chief growing uncharacteristically confrontational and increasingly unwilling to cooperate, the Heroes detained him only for Meltdown and a legion of attack drones to ambush the precinct. Firing a burst of degraded nuclear waste at Furno, only for Stormer to jump in the line of fire, Meltdown breached the Hero's armor plating and infected the Alpha Leader with a potent swarm of microscopic nanobots. Returning to the Assembly Tower for a diagnostic report, the nanobots swiftly began to affect the chemistry of Stormer's central processor, heightening his aggression. Resorting to a more primal nature, Stormer engaged Bulk, Stringer, and Furno, escaping out into Makuhero City. With Bulk and Stringer leading Breez and Surge on a mission to retrieve the chemical antidote from Lunar Tratix, Furno trailed Stormer through Makuhero City. Locating the compound needed to purge the nanobots from Stormer's system, the Heroes were attacked by a Tratix Reptoid, which entangled Surge and prompted Stringer and Bulk to return fire. With Breez establishing contact with the Reptoid, the Heroes were ultimately able to retrieve the mineral and return to the Assembly Tower. With Furno having successfully located and retrieved Stormer, Hero Factory scientists were able to synthesize a cure that purged the nanobots for Stormer's system and remedied the Hero of Meltdown's infection. Several days later, Stormer, Bulk and Stringer responded to a distress call in New Stellac City. Discerning that they had walked into an ambush, the three veteran Heroes were ambushed by Corroder and Thunder. With the visual link to Mission Control disrupted, the remaining members of Alpha Team launched a rescue operation to recover their superiors. Arriving on the scene with Surge and Furno as reinforcements, Breez and her cohorts were soon assaulted by the combined might of XPlode, Meltdown, Corroder, and Thunder. With Stormer, Bulk, and Stringer emerging from their shelter to cover the rookies, Alpha Team stood assembled to fend off the criminals. However, the Heroes were soon confronted by a swirling, nebulous vortex in the sky above New Stellac City. With their weapons magnetically attracted to the gravitational anomaly, Breez unwillingly relinquished her Energized Boomerangs as Stormer stubbornly dove into the dimensional breach to confront Von Nebula. With Furno defying orders and following him, Breez was forced to fend off the villains with her remaining teammates while disarmed. Implementing the Particle Separators added to their collective arsenals before the mission, the four Heroes were able to weather the worst of the projectile attacks unharmed until all four criminals depleted their energy weapons. After successfully apprehending the rest of Von Nebula's cohorts without their weapons, the four Heroes witnessed the return of Stormer and Furno and the defeat of Von Nebula. Upon their return to Makuhero City, the elite Heroes presented Breez, Surge, and Furno to Daniella Capricorn, announcing them as the latest additions to Alpha Team. Ordeal of Fire Several weeks later, Breez would accompany Stormer, Furno, and Breez on an emergency response to an assault on Tanker Station 22. While escorting civilian workers to their Hero Factory drop ship, the Heroes received heavy fire from Drilldozer, Nitroblast and Jetbug. While Furno scouted ahead to provide reconnaissance, Breez witnessed Stormer being overpowered by Drilldozer and ordering a tactical retreat, realizing too late that their weaponry was ineffective against the heat-resistant upgrades their adversaries were equipped with. Once Fire Lord had siphoned electrical energy from the tanker station, the criminals attempted to surround the Heroes and take them captive. However, Surge slipped away and damaged several of the fuel cells, distracting the Fire Villains long enough for the rest of Alpha Team to stage a tactical retreat with the civilians. Hero Factory had been dealt a crushing defeat, and they lost control of the Tanker Station. Although Furno pleaded to return and rescue Surge, Stormer was forced to make a hard call and leave his teammate behind. They returned to Makuhero City shortly after Akiyama Makuro's announcement of the Upgrade. Breez approached Hero Factory's founder and backed Stormer's request that Alpha Team immediately be suited with the Upgrade. Met initially with resistance, the Heroes ultimately managed to persuade Mr. Makuro to authorize their upgrade, making the members of Alpha Team the first Heroes to be augmented into the new system. After a brief training interlude with their new forms, Stormer led Breez and Furno back to Tanker Station 22 on a tactical assault, though Furno would swiftly blow their cover upon arrival. Taking the mistake in their stride, Alpha Team eagerly launched a counter-attack under the cover of darkness. Having been refitted with heat-resistant armor, the Heroes managed to severely diminishing the impact of the Fire Villains' Lava Sphere Shooters, successfully holding their own against the criminals. However, struck by an energy pulse from a charged beam weapon, Breez's arm because magnetized to Furno's. Caught off-guard and ambushed by Drilldozer, the two Heroes were able to make a hurried retreat when the explosive entrance of a Hero Pod into the lower atmosphere distracted their adversary, transporting rookie Heroes Julius Nex and Nathan Evo onto the scene. With Evo and Stormer bombarding the villains with energy blasts, Nex swiftly uncoupled Breez and Furno, reversing the magnetic attraction and enabling them each to return to the battle. Working together, the members of Alpha Team were able to gradually neutralize each of the henchbots before giving chase after Fire Lord. With Fire Lord siphoning more electrical energy from a nearby power conduit, Breez and her teammates engaged the leader of the Fire Villains on one, unified front only for Surge to intervene and debilitate their adversary. Restraining the villain shortly after, the Heroes were reunited with Surge. With all four members of Fire Lord's gang neutralized, Breez personally oversaw their transportation to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Having successfully recovered their teammate, Breez later stood with Alpha Team as one of the first Heroes to have been upgraded, this marking the dawn of a new age in the proud legacy of Hero Factory. Over the course of the following months, Breez would return to active patrol duty and interact sparingly with her teammates. During this time, Breez would witness the incorporation of Evo and Nex into Alpha Team, as well as the creation of a new rookie named Daniel Rocka. Breakout Some time after the Tanker Station 22 mission and notably coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled the essence of Von Nebula into Villain Storage. Evading security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to trigger the Black Hole Orb Staff and conjure a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Breez and her teammates attempted to subdue the criminals before they reached the dimensional gateway and escaped. Unable to contain a single villain, however, the Heroes watched the dimensional gate collapse then reported the solemn news back to the Command Center. With Hero Factory resources spread thin, Mission Control assigned each Hero an individual mission to capture and subdue an escaped criminal. Assigned the task of subduing Thornraxx, Breez was refitted with booster rocket capabilities and aerodynamic armor. Additionally, she was equipped with a double-bladed saber, a Hex Energy Shield, and a Plasma Blaster. Adjusting to her new frame, Breez was dispatched to the Hive Planet, a terrestrial sphere where Thornraxx was believed to have operated from before his capture. After a lengthy battle, however, Breez was able to incapacitate the villain and restrain him with Hero Cuffs. Successfully completing her mission, Breez returned to Makuhero City with Thornraxx in tow. However, once Breez had returned to Makuhero City and the Hero Factory systems had been restored, Alpha Team would later discover that Black Phantom had acquired the blueprints of the entire Assembly Tower and distributed them to an unknown recipient. Following several failed attempts to recapture the escaped villain known as Core Hunter, Breez would later participate in an Alpha Team recovery operation to track down the mercenary. Partnered with Bulk, Breez investigated a criminal way-station on a frontier planet that Core Hunter had once operated from. After an encounter with the escaped convict, however, the two Heroes soon discovered that Core Hunter was searching for the three components of the Doom Box, a doomsday device of galactic proportions. Reconvening with Alpha Team on the planet the Doom Box was forged on, Breez and her teammates were overpowered by their adversary until Surge dealt a decisive blow that presumably disrupted Core Hunter's molecular constitution. Brain Attack Several months after the mass breakout event, Breez was recalled to the Assembly Tower and informed of an impending attack on Makuhero City. With the planet's local wildlife growing increasingly volatile and banding together around the Hero Factory headquarters, Stormer temporarily delegated leadership responsibilities to Furno while Breez was refitted in the Assembly Tower. Adorned with a locking clamp around her Hero Core and a visor, Breez accompanied Alpha Team into the central district of Makuhero City to fend off the army of mutated invaders, noting that their attackers were possessed by parasitic Brains. Engaging a number of mutated Ogrum specimens, Breez and her teammates enjoyed considerable success in repelling the creatures, keeping the damage to a minimum and ensuring as few civilian casualties as possible. Once Bulk announced his discovery that the artificial Brains could be removed from their hosts by a blow to the cranium over the shared radio feed, the Heroes were able to more effectively combat the creatures. Responding to a perimeter breach in the Assembly Tower, Breez accompanied Alpha Team back to Mission Control, where he was faced with a platoon of corrupted Blank Heroes and her missing teammate, Mark Surge, who had been taken over by one of the Brains. Fending off the Blank Heroes, Breez was ordered to charge forward through an opening and confront Surge before he damaged the Assembly Tower systems. Ultimately managing to make her teammate hesitate long enough for her to take action, Breez was able to free Surge and deactivate the Blank Heroes. With the origins of the Brains continuing to elude the Heroes despite their victory, Breez would aid in the recovery effort and take on greater responsibility from this point onward. Several weeks later, after catching Rocka experimenting with the Assembly Tower's long-range scanners and eager to prove herself in the aftermath of the Brain Attack event, Breez approached Stormer in the hopes of gaining additional responsibility. With the scanners picking up an errant distress signal, Breez and Rocka were dispatched to intercept the Valiant star cruiser. Once they boarded the craft on the edge of the Makuhero Solar System, however, it became clear that the Valiant had been overrun by Brains and that it was bound on a collision course with Makuhero City. With communications down, Breez and Rocka split up to target the engineering and command centers of the vessel, unaware that Stormer had been dispatched to provide additional aid amidst concerns that the spacecraft should be destroyed before it reached the planet. With the spacecraft entering the inner solar system, Breez was on board when acting Alpha Leader Bulk regretfully authorized a platoon of drop ships to intercept the Valiant with destructive force. However, as Breez, Rocka, and Stormer managed to commandeer the vessel before it entered the planet's atmosphere, Bulk was forced to hurriedly cancel the order in order to save the lives of his teammates. With the mission taking a hefty psychological toll upon her, Breez would later return to extensive training, this time with the support of Rocka. Powers and Equipment Breez, as a 1.0 Hero, wielded twin Energized Boomerangs. The boomerangs were also mounted with Energized Harpoons as well, which she used for grappling objects. These weapons were destroyed by Von Nebula, but were rebuilt from their blueprints after the mission. Later on, she wielded two twin blades as a 2.0 Hero. Then, as a 4.0 Hero, Breez wielded a double-bladed sword, a hex shield, ankle-mounted booster rockets, a plasma gun and a pair of Hero Cuffs. When she was refitted for the Brain Attack, Breez was given a spinning razor saw shield and a bow staff, along with the rest of the standard 5.0 equipment. Gallery Natalie Breez 1.0.png|Natalie Breez File:Breez 2.0.png|Breez 2.0 Natalie Breez Breakout.png|Breez during the Breakout 6227_Breez_Pose.jpg Natalie Breez BA.png|Breez during the Brain Attack IFB_Breez.png|Invasion From Below minifigure variant of Breez Trivia * Breez was voiced by Jean Louisa Kelly in the Hero Factory television show. Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Alpha Team